Esse Estranho Amor
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: MuShakismo Hentai Não precisava nem se chamar amor... não significava nada.


**Disclaimer:**

**- Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas o Mu discorda completamente disso.  
- Essa fic possui cenas proibidas para anti-yaois. Não curte, não leia!  
- Um presentinho básico pra Ayumi-chan! Demorou, mas saiu! Queijinho-sama, espero que goste!**

* * *

**Esse Estranho Amor**

_This love_

_I think I'm gonna fall again_

_And even when you held my hand_

_It didn't mean a thing_

_This love_

_Este amor_

_Eu acho que vou cair novamente_

_E mesmo quando você segurava minha mão_

_Isso não significava nada_

_Este amor_

_/ This Love /_

_/ Sarah Brightman /_

Mu olhou para a mão que segurava seu pulso, respirando fundo.

-Você já sabe onde isso vai acabar, não sabe, Shaka?

O loiro abriu os olhos, fixando-se nos do ariano. Tinha uma expressão zangada no rosto, mas Mu sabia que não era isso.

Shaka só estava com medo de novo.

Medo daquela porta a alguns centímetros dos seus pés.

-Nós temos que resolver isso, Mu.

O ariano soltou o pulso sem muita força, se voltando para o loiro, com mais um de seus sorrisos compreensivos no rosto.

-Só que o que eu sinto por você não se resolve, Shaka. Existe e ponto.

Mu respirou mais uma vez. Era uma situação estranha aquela. Afinal, ele é quem devia ser confortado. Ele era o apaixonado pela pessoa errada, e não Shaka. E no fim estava ali, tentando não deixar o amigo em pânico porque se decidira – pela milésima vez – se afastar dele.

Talvez eles fossem assim mesmo. Uma comédia de papéis trocados e encontros desencontrados.

Fez menção de se virar mais uma vez, mas Shaka o agarrou pelos dois braços.

-Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, Mu, mas eu não posso perder você.

Mu soltou uma risada um pouco forçada, abaixando o rosto, num misto de raiva e indignação cobrindo o som em sua boca.

-E quando foi que eu consegui me livrar de você?

- Se você quiser, você consegue, seu ariano de uma figa! Você me afasta de você e lá vai mais meia vida até a gente se aproximar de novo!

Shaka soltou os braços do ariano, ouvindo aquela gargalhada gostosa que só o outro sabia dar. Mu se recostou na parede, fechando os lábios um sorriso mais tímido.

Aquele sorriso que o acolhia mesmo nas piores tormentas.

Não importando o quanto o coração dele estivesse destruído, Mu nunca deixara de lhe dar aquele sorriso.

Virgem deu um passo em sua direção, fechando os olhos.

-Mas eu não vou deixar, Mu, porque de tudo que eu tenho nessa vida, tudo, você é a única coisa que eu sei que quero ter até o meu último dia.

Ouviu a respiração forte do ariano.

Nenhuma palavra, nenhum berro, nenhum som de passos indo embora.

Tudo era só silêncio, e ar morno da boca do ariano tocando o seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos azuis, encontrando o olhar sereno e medroso do ariano. Estavam de novo naquela ponta do abismo que já conheciam tão bem. Sabiam exatamente o que ia acontecer. Sabiam que iam se xingar, brigar, ralhar, culpar um ao outro e depois a si mesmos até nenhum dos dois agüentar mais a situação e enfim deixarem de se falar.

Já era um texto tão batido.

E tão impossível de se evitar...

Colou seus lábios na boca avermelhada do ariano, espremendo seu corpo contra a parede. Não demorou a ser beijado de volta, as mãos do ariano puxando sua nuca com delicada firmeza, enquanto ainda arqueava as costas com o arrepio que a mão de Virgem fazia correr em sua cintura.

Afastaram as bocas sem muita vontade. Áries colocou as mãos no rosto de Virgem, e colou os lábios em seu ouvido.

-Dessa vez eu não vou parar se...

Calou-se. Não precisava encarar aquele rosto para saber a mistura exótica de desejo e curiosidade dentro daqueles olhos azuis. Afinal, nunca eram de falar nessas horas. Era como se preferissem deixar as palavras estragar tudo só depois...

Mas Mu continuava parado, recostado em seu ombro.

Não que suas pernas tremessem menos que todas as outras vezes. Nem aquele olhar infantil e virgem que não era próprio dele, deixava de aparecer naquele rosto.

Só que daquela vez, aquela farsa tinha que ter um ato completo.

-Eu achei que nunca ia poder tocar você mais que...

Mu riu, lhe abraçando.

-E não pode.

O ariano passou a brincar com a língua pelo pescoço de Virgem, descendo e subindo vagarosamente de volta ao seu ouvido.

-Mas isso nunca impediu você de me tocar antes.

Puxou com força as costas do outro, o espremendo contra seu corpo. Sentiu a parede contra suas costas, as mãos de Shaka lhe segurando com força a cintura até lhe puxar para cima. Envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, o sexo do outro lhe batendo entre as coxas.

Mordia o pescoço e ombro do virginiano, lambendo vez ou outra as falsas feridas de suas dentadas. Os dedos passeavam por debaixo dos longos cabelos, os despenteando sob a nuca esguia. A boca de Shaka cobria seu rosto de lábios, língua e dentes, as mãos o segurando com desajeitada pressão contra a parede de pedra, correndo ao mesmo tempo em todas as suas direções.

Virgem o puxou para si mais uma vez, e com força agarrou suas coxas.

-Eu vou devorar você, ariano...

Mu soltou um riso abafado, enquanto Shaka o puxou para o chão, deitando-se sobre ele. Tomava controle de todo seu corpo, enganchando suas pernas, o ventre colado no do outro enquanto os braços retiravam sua camisa sem nenhum pudor nem hesitação.

Shaka desceu a língua pelo seus mamilos, tórax, umbigo, até encontrar o tecido da calça de treino do ariano. Com os dentes desfez o nó que prendia a calça, as mãos ocupadas demais em segurar os pulsos de Mu ao chão.

-Shaka...

Puxou a calça de uma só vez, levantando o rosto para poder observar aquele corpo melhor. Sorriu. Sabia que Mu era lindo, delicado, macio, ao contrário do que todos achavam do cavaleiro ferreiro. Soltou suas mãos e passou os dedos pela virilha do ariano, provocando arrepios. Mu fez menção de se levantar, arqueando o peito quando os dedos lhe desceram para perto das nádegas, mas Shaka o intimidou com um sorriso.

-Nem tente ser um mau carneirinho hoje...

Puxou a boca do ariano para sua com força, exigindo que suas mãos lhe tirassem o resto da roupa. Mu obedecia, com vontade, sentindo os dedos queimarem sobre aquela pele. Estava sendo totalmente controlado pelo desejo de Virgem e sabia disso. Ainda mais, estava gostando. Pela primeira vez, ele se sentia dominado, paralisado.

Pela primeira vez, o outro mostrava força e prazer em mantê-lo preso a ele.

Literalmente preso.

As pernas de Shaka afastaram as coxas de Mu, seu sexo já rígido se apertando contra a pele fina do seu baixo ventre. Os lábios mordicaram o mamilo do ariano, apertando-o ainda mais debaixo de si, soltando dele um gemido mudo entre os deles.

-Não, Mu... essa noite não... geme pra mim... eu preciso ouvir...

Mu abriu os olhos com pedido sussurrado, e tentou abaixar o olhar quando sentiu longos fios lhe tocando as pernas. Abriu a boca mas não teve ar. Sem aviso, Shaka começou a beijar seu sexo, com língua e dentes, até abocanhá-lo de uma só vez.

A boca semi-aberta transbordava gemidos graves, sufocados, enquanto as mãos seguravam os cabelos loiros entre os dedos.

O loiro apertou a bunda do outro, puxando ainda mais para dentro de sua boca o sexo do ariano. Mu soltou um gemido fundo, alto, arqueando todo o corpo.

Shaka se levantou, e olhando para o amante, sorriu.

-Era exatamente isso o que eu queria ouvir.

Viu as bochechas de Mu se tornando cada vez mais vermelhas, quentes, e não se conteve. Puxou o cavaleiro para seu colo, tocando-as com os lábios. Os braços de Mu enlaçaram seu pescoço, com beijos suaves e caricias em suas costas, desarrumando todo o cabelo dourado que lhe caía.

Shaka segurou a cintura do outro, enquanto continuava a beijá-lo repetidas e incansáveis vezes, sentindo seu próprio quadril começar a se mover debaixo do dele. Mu respondia, rebolando lenta e ardilosamente sobre o seu sexo, enquanto acariciava seu rosto contra o dele, deixando o cabelo roxo cair sobre os ombros do loiro.

Áries sentiu uma mordida leve em seu queixo, as mãos prendendo sua cintura o puxando para baixo. Seu sexo batia-se no dele, as pernas nuas começando a suar e o ritmo quente se aumentando gradativamente, com força, pedinte, implorando por mais...

-Me devora, Virgem...

-Um pouco mais assim...

-Me devora...

-Ainda não, só um pouco...

-Por favor, me devora...

-Ainda...

-Porra, Shaka! Faz!

Shaka esbanjou um sorriso largo com a súplica sussurrada com tanta urgência em seu ouvido, e puxou o ariano com um impulso só, o penetrando. Mu jogou a cabeça para trás, as mãos segurando a nuca de Virgem, enquanto esse conduzia seu ventre no ritmo que bem entendia.

O suor corria pelos dedos que seguravam os fios ralos da nuca, enquanto cada vez mais sentia uma corrente elétrica correr seu corpo. A cada estocada, Áries apertava mais os cabelos loiros, abrindo-se para aquele corpo dentro dele. Shaka segurava as costas do amante, os olhos abertos observando a expressão que Mu tinha quando fechava os olhos de tanto prazer...

E sussurrou:

-Vai.

Mu abriu os olhos, com um leve sorriso, e os fechou novamente, sentindo-se penetrar ainda mais. Shaka deu mais uma estocada, com força e intensidade. Tudo era quente e molhado, e os dois se olharam mais uma vez, até suas bocas se fecharem uma sobre a outra, imóveis.

Fecharam os olhos e tudo mais era silêncio.

Só precisavam agora voltar a respirar.

-Mu...

Áries abriu os olhos, mas nem precisava. Sabia de cor aquele tremor que tinha o azul dentro dos olhos de Virgem. Colou suas mãos em seu rosto e lhe beijou a boca da forma mais carinhosa que se pode beijar outra boca.

Levantou, pegou suas roupas e as vestiu, sem muita pressa.

Nem olhar para trás.

-Até daqui a meia vida, Shaka.

Virgem fechou os olhos, cobrindo-se devagar com suas peças de roupas jogadas ao chão, ouvindo aqueles passos que sumiam mais uma vez através da sua porta.

**OWARI**

**nãome peçam continuação... it's over and done.**


End file.
